1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video recorder, and a printing system including a video recorder.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a television program recorded by a video recorder such as a hard disk drive recorder is frequently dubbed to a disk such as a DVD-R (digital versatile disk recordable). When dubbing, a user sometimes makes a printer print on the disk cover label and the disk label (hereinafter collectively called “the label”) the image including a television program title and the cast of the program. Thus, a user can recognize the television program recorded on the disk only by seeing the label.
In the field of the above kind of technology, Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-134447 discloses a video recorder which automatically generates a image for the label (hereinafter, referred to as “label image”) by using a template corresponding to the content of the television program, and sends the image to a printer.
However, the above described video recorder has the problem that cannot reflect in the label image the data which a user has input in the video recorder. Therefore, if a user wants to reflect in the label image the data which a user has input in the video recorder, a user has to not only make the video recorder send the label image generated in the video recorder to a PC (personal computer), but also enter the same data as those input in the video recorder so that the PC can reflect the data in the label image. This method takes a lot of trouble in editing the label image.
Meanwhile, in order to save the effort in editing and generating the label image, many users want to generate the label image using the program information such as an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) corresponding to the television program recorded in the video recorder.
However, the video recorder disclosed in the Japanese laid-open patent publication 2003-134447 cannot reflect the program information in the label image.